Mine
by fanficloverme96
Summary: ONE-SHOT: It's true. Kurt could be a little possessive. dark!Kurt, Klaine-centric. Kurtbastian if you squint.


**Mine**

It is true.

Kurt could be a little possessive.

But,

It is for a good cause. Or so at least, that is what Kurt usually tells himself.

Because Kurt does not like others touching his things. Especially without his consent. All the things he owns are his and his alone. No one could have them. Absolutely no one. Not Finn, not Rachel, not even his own dad. Because his things are precious. And he does not want his precious things to be touched, tainted, broken.

_(As if the slightest contact would shatter them.)_

Precious things.

Precious Blaine.

Yes, precious, fragile Blaine. Underneath all that confident exterior hides a scared little boy like Kurt himself. Blaine is someone who could actually relate to him – who does not tease, mock or ridicule him. Someone who really, really understands.

Blaine is like a shiny jewel among the dull rocks and stones that Kurt surrounds himself with

_(hoping he could blend in so no one would notice him – just another dull stone on the ground). _

He practically lights up the whole room when he is around. Everyone loves him. Everyone adores him. Everyone –

That Kurt wants to eliminate. Wishes for them to disappear. Gone. Never coming back. Because Blaine is his. He is the one who found him. He is the one who spends most of his time with him. He is the one who makes Blaine smile, laugh, sing.

Blaine is his, no one else's.

So every time he sees the rest of the Warblers patting Blaine's shoulder _(He is mine),_ messing his hair _(Do not touch him)_ or simply gaining his attention _(Back off),_ Kurt is busy listing off names of people he does not like, or at least, not anymore. It starts with Wes _(who is he boss Blaine around?),_ _David (the jerk),_ Thad (_Why yes, I mock you, sir),_ Nick, Jeff, Trent and-

And-

That young manager from the Gap. The one that Kurt hates the most.

Jeremiah.

And the list continues. Until there is a notebook full of names written multiple times, certain letters looking angry, holes on the pages from when Kurt stabbed the pen tip onto the paper, until –

Oh.

Kurt finds another person he does not like, or never has.

Rachel Berry.

The bitch. How dare she! Kissing Blaine! Actually, kissing him. And to Kurt's absolute horror, Blaine seems to enjoy it!

_(Taint)_

Blaine could not stop talking about Rachel and their 'date'.

_(Tear)_

He looks hurt when Kurt accuses him of being not true to himself.

_(Break)_

Blaine begins to get angry.

_(Shatter)_

"I'd say bye, but I don't want to hurt your feelings." Oh, how cynical and cold those words are. Kurt sits there, unmoving and unblinking as Blaine leaves, his back never turning to look at Kurt. Kurt feels numb until slowly, eventually,

Anger takes place.

It is all Rachel's fault. Tainting Blaine like this. Tainting him, tearing and breaking him until he shatters into pieces too small for Kurt to pick up. Turning him into someone he could no longer recognize.

Just as he starts to consider thoughts like murder – he will make it look like an accident, simple as that – Blaine returns. After not reacting to Rachel's kiss, Kurt sees the eventual realization forming in Blaine's eyes. And he begins to speak.

"Yup, I'm gay. 100% gay."

How beautiful those words are to Kurt. Like the most interesting and time-worthy piece of information he has ever learned – Kurt chuckles, knowing how silly his thoughts are - . And Rachel's face! Absolutely priceless and definitely unforgettable.

Things have gone fairly well since then. They got together at last and Kurt is euphoric.

Until a new character is introduced into their lives.

A character by the name of Sebastian Smythe.

Now this particular character proves to be a rather challenging one to Kurt because unlike the others, Sebastian does not back off all too easily. He is someone who is looking for a quick fun and sometimes goes to great lengths just to get it.

They are so alike, Kurt and Sebastian. And that is the thing that makes it so infuriating.

So late one night, Kurt goes to Scandals, alone this time. He spots Sebastian leaning against the wall, looking sober unlike the rest of the people in the bar. He approaches Sebastian with a predatory glint in his eyes and his smile is cat-like when Sebastian sees him.

"Oh? What are you doing here, princess?" Sebastian leers.

"Just looking for a quick fun," Kurt purrs before taking a hold of Sebastian's face and kisses him. Hard.

Fully taken by surprise, Sebastian gasps slightly and Kurt takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance and Kurt reaches into his pockets to take out something.

Something silver.

Something that glinted in the light.

Something that makes Sebastian cries out in pain when Kurt pokes in against Sebastian's back. Red begins to seep through the material of Sebastian's shirt.

"What the fuck?" Sebastian hisses when he sees the penknife in Kurt's hand.

Kurt grins. "Just a little warning. Slightly worse than receiving rock salt in the eye but still," He looks at Sebastian through narrowed eyes, his grin growing dangerous. "It should be enough, eh?" He kisses Sebastian lightly on the lips, the knife still pressing against the boy's back. "You will apologize to him and after that, you will leave him alone."

Sebastian stares back at them.

"Or else," Kurt purrs in Sebastian's ear. "You will get more than a little poke in the back. And I will make it look like an accident."

Sebastian apologizes a while later and Kurt's watches, feeling satisfied. He looks at Sebastian and Sebastian stares back.

_(Well done.)_

He has not heard from him since.

A year later, Blaine breaks up with him.

He cheats on Kurt with some guy with Eli.

Oh well. If you want to gain back something, you sometimes have to get rid of another.

And Kurt could think of one person he wants to get rid of.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this in the plane on the way to Bali earlier this year and had forgotten all about it. I found the paper wedged between two books and I thought, meh, why not? I kind of like the idea of dark!Kurt. Oh by the way, my Of Wine and Coffee update will hopefully come out some time next week since most of my time is spent going out with my family nowadays since the holidays are starting and yada yada. But to you guys, it will still be considered speedy. :D**

**Reviews are lovely and appreciated. **


End file.
